


Traps

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [66]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It was summer and they wore dresses
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 48





	Traps

It was a hot summer's day, the sun blazed down on the inhabitants of the land without mercy. So it was little wonder when most shed their clothes in favour of something lighter.

Error had never seen Ink wear so little.

He wore a teal short dress

Blinking he notices Dream and Blue standing next to him- Blue wearing a baby blue dress and Dream a bright yellow one. They all looked good.

Nightmare leans over to him and spoke a single word softly to him:

**"*traps."**

Error laugh out more from surprise than anything else.


End file.
